gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Concrete Jungle
Concrete Jungle is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Rastafarian Little Jacob from his apartment on Dillon Street in Schottler, Broker, Liberty City. It is unlocked by the mission Jamaican Heat. This mission introduces the player to the Cover System. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Jacob to the apartment block in Willis. *Drive to the Rear alleyway. *Waste the drug dealers. *Go and pick up Jacob. *Take Jacob to the town house in Meadows Park. *Go with Jacob to the front door. *Follow Jacob into the house. *Take down all the drug dealers. *Take Jacob back to the Homebrew Cafe. Enemies *Dealers *Hillside Posse Walkthrough Niko meets up with Little Jacob at Jacob's apartment. Jacob wants Niko to drive him to Saratoga Avenue in Willis for a drug deal. However, Jacob is uneasy about it because he is buying drugs from a new source. Outside the apartment where the deal will take place, Jacob wants Niko to cover the back of the apartment just in case the deal goes sour, as he covers the front of the apartment. The deal does go sour as the dealers don't even have the drugs and just want the money. Jacob calls Niko that they are trying to escape through the back. Niko kills the three dealers who are trying to escape. Niko picks up Jacob and Jacob wants Niko to drive to Savannah Avenue in Meadows Park to get back on the people who set the deal up. Niko and Jacob break into an apartment and kill all who are inside shooting that them. After that, Jacob wants Niko to drive him to his base of operations, the Homebrew Cafe. Video Walkthrough After the Mission *The reward for completing this mission is $200. The mission Shadow is unlocked. *Jacob's red and black Virgo is now available for the player to drive. Deaths *Drug dealers at the deal who attempt to ambush Niko Bellic and Little Jacob. *Drug dealers in the house where Niko and Jacob get their revenge. Trivia *If the windows to the car you are driving are open, smoke from Jacob's marijuana will be seen seeping out of them (this happens anytime Jacob is in a car with Niko and the windows are open). Despite this, Jacob will still say that he would rather Niko keep the windows closed so they can "hot-box", i.e. keep the smoke in the car. Jacob will say this even if Niko uses a motorcycle. *The mission is named after one of Bob Marley's songs; Concrete Jungle, which also plays on Tuff Gong Radio. *Even if the player enters a vehicle other than Little Jacob's, the default radio station will be Tuff Gong Radio. *When Little Jacob calls Niko while he is looking out, there will be a small delay when trying to accept the call. *If Niko follows Jacob to the front of the apartment block, he can see Little Jacob knock on the front door. *If you go back to Jacob before killing the gangsters, then you will see that he has disappeared. He will reappear after you've killed the gangsters. *You cannot access the roof to the gangsters apartment in this mission, but you will be able to before and after this mission. There is also a Flying Rat on the roof of the building. *Also, the health kit that's on the table will only appear in this mission. If Jacob dies and the mission fails, the health kit will disappear. *The Gangsters Niko and Jacob were fighting were members of the Hillside Posse *The Player does not necessarily need to take Jacob's car, but most players take it anyway. de:Concrete Jungle es:Concrete Jungle fr:Concrete Jungle pl:Concrete Jungle Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions